By Dawn
by Shadowswhisper1013
Summary: QW2014 Day 1: Quinntana Begins. At Rachel's New Year's party, Quinn gets the surprise of her life, and a date out of it, too. Quinntana Week 2014


_Sorry for any mistakes. I was asked to do Quinntana week and I wanted to get this up before the first day ended. I might go back and edit at some point, though._

* * *

_Day One: Quinntana Begins_

Quinn can't seem to force herself to get up and dance like she normally does. Instead she sips something that she can't pronounce from an expensive crystal glass and watches the hundred or so people who _are_ dancing.

Her eyes search the crowd for the familiar face of her friend, Rachel, but she can't find her. And it doesn't help that Rachel is so short.

Quinn returns the wine glass to her lips, fighting the growing annoyance because this is Rachel's party and Rachel promised to show her some people to talk to so she won't be alone and the music is too loud.

She downs her glass and grabs a colorful something off of a passing by waiter. She sniffs it first before deciding it's okay for human consumption and takes a sip. The pink, blue, and orange thing goes down smoothly enough and her eyes sweep back over the crowd.

This time, they meet dark orbs from across the room. Quinn's first instinct is to look away, but she doesn't. She doesn't move a muscle, actually. Even when the woman whom the orbs belong to gives her body a long, lazy, look.

Quinn brings the straw back up to her lips and smiles a little. The woman smiles back at her before turning her attention elsewhere. Quinn follows the way her body moves, and grinds up against a tall blonde before someone blocks her view. She doesn't have much time to dwell on her disappointment because Rachel's voice rings out over the music.

"Ten minutes 'till New Years!"

Quinn eyes the stage where Rachel is screaming something about making this _"The best damn party of the night!"_

She's obviously drunk and Quinn makes a mental note to make sure she sees Rachel gets in bed by herself and not with another person. It's what a good friend would do, anyway.

Quinn sees familiar dyed hair on stage and, instinctively, takes a sip of her drink. She doesn't stare this time because the woman is talking to Rachel and it's better Rachel didn't notice her. Drunk Rachel tells all of Quinn's secrets.

She hears a familiar intro start to play and then there's squealing. Rachel jumps off stage and Quinn makes eye contact with her goddess for the second time that night. The woman winks at her and it causes Quinn's stomach to cartwheel.

She must have ingested more alcohol than she thought because as soon as the woman opens her mouth and the first note rings out, Quinn recognizes who it is.

She feels her face flush and sets her drink down on the bar before weaving her way through the people and out to Rachel's pool because she just made flirty eye contact with _Santana Lopez._ One of the biggest entertainers out there. Quinn has written one or two articles about Santana for her magazine.

To her relief, there's no one outside and she walks to her favorite lounge chair right behind the pool's waterfall.

She wills her mind everywhere that is far away from Santana, but all she sees is images of the goddess. Quinn didn't know Rachel was friends with the woman. If she did, Quinn is sure she could have prepared for this.

Inside, the song ends and Quinn hears Rachel squeal, "Santana everyone! Now there's only three minutes until midnight! Find a warm body with lips to kiss!"

Quinn hears some people running across the lawn and over to the door.

"Damnit, Jacob! Come on!"

The door opens and closes and Quinn thinks about walking to the tennis courts but by the time she gets back, she might lose track of Rachel and-

"Hey, Blondie. You left as soon as I got on."

Quinn's heart jumps. She would have heard the door open and close. Unless Santana came out at the same time the couple went in. "I- uh…" Quinn stutters.

"Any reason?" Santana asks. Quinn bites her lip, looking down into the waterfall. She can't say that she was embarrassed for drinking in Santana's motions.

"It was just- really loud in there." It's not the _whole_ truth, but it's good enough. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

And then Santana sits at the foot of the lawn chair Quinn is on. "I'm Santana," she says, smiling a little.

"Quinn."

"Quinn?" Santana's eyes bore into hers and Quinn can't help but wonder how long she can stay lost in them.

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

"Oh!" Santana's eyes widen as if she just found the key to eternity. "You're Berry's best friend!"

Quinn's chest contracts. "She- she talks about me?" This is news to her. Not anybody gets talked about by Rachel Berry and Quinn was practically certain she never came up in conversation. And since not anybody gets talked about by Rachel, she's pretty damn sure not just anybody gets talked about _to_ Santana Lopez. And who knows what Rachel says about her. Quinn has done some funky shit in her twenty eight years of life.

Santana nods, standing up and walking behind the lawn chair. Quinn frowns, sending a questioning look behind her. Santana sets her empty shot glass down. "'Course. She's your best friend. So, Quinn Fabray," Santana comes back to view and swings one of her legs across Quinn's upper thighs and sits on Quinn's legs. "Do you have anybody to kiss on New Year's?"

Quinn's abs twitch under Santana's touch and she does her best not to start doing something crazy. Her eyes close when she realizes that Santana smells like sweat, alcohol, and strawberry syrup. She visualizes slowly licking ice cream toppings off of Santana and her whole body stiffens.

"Hm? Do you?"

_"Ten!"_ Comes from inside.

"No." Quinn is surprised her voice came out so firmly. Her eyes flutter open and Santana's hovering over her, hair cascading around her like a curtain.

"You do now," Santana purrs. "Now relax."

It takes every ounce of will Quinn has in her to relax and to not touch grope something of Santana's. Sure, she has sexual restraint. Quinn can most definitely keep it in her pants, but she's never tested this theory with someone straddling her. Especially not someone who is looking at her like… like… _that._

_"Two! One! Happy New Year's!"_

Quinn waits for the contact, but it doesn't come. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and then Santana is off of her. The woman's arms cross and her face sets into a pout.

"Damn it, Quinn Fabray. I have to actually do this the right way," Santana whines, sitting back at the foot of the lounge chair. Quinn takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"What," she pauses, clearly angry at what just happened- rather, what didn't just happen. "…the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Santana doesn't answer her for the longest second ever. Some fireworks go off in the distance and Quinn rolls her eyes up to the sky to watch, hoping that the distraction with make all the heat (from embarrassment, and other things) to go away completely. It doesn't. She only gets even more agitated.

"I have to ask you on a date first."

"No! You actually don't!" Quinn exclaims, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. Santana grins at her.

"Sorry, love. I don't make the rules. Rachel does since it's her party. She said I can't kiss her friends. But trust me, if it was my party…" She trails off. "So, go on a date with me?"

Quinn nods, furiously. Anything, _anything,_ so Santana will kiss her in this moment. Santana just smiles and stands to walk away. Quinn jumps up and runs after her, swirling her around and crashing their lips together.

She feels her whole body sigh and relax into the kiss. Quinn's never done anything as satisfying as forcefully kissing someone.

"There," Quinn breathes onto Santana's lips. She glances at them before looking back into her eyes. "You can tell Rachel _I_ kissed _you."_ Then Quinn lets impulses take over once again while she presses their lips back together. "I hope you know how to swim," she whispers, untangling her hands from Santana's hair. The goddess almost gets away, but not before Quinn pushes her into the pool.

"Quinn!" she shrieks. Quinn just laughs before joining her.

Yeah, this night started out kind of suckish, but now it's not. She can't wait for her date with the entertainment goddess in her arms or to yell at a hung-over Rachel in the morning for withholding possible suitors. And just to prove a point (she's not sure what point yet), she makes it her personal goal to have Santana coming undone around her fingers up against the edge of the pool by dawn.

* * *

_Again, I know it's rushed and has multiple errors. I might go back and edit another time. But here's day one of Quinntana week. Be on the lookout for Day 2 tomorrow!_

_Reviews and favs really make my day!_

_~SW_


End file.
